


karaoke.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [96]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: They met in a karaoke bar.or:  Ben and Rey end up in the same karaoke bar and they end up singing a duet together.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	karaoke.

**Author's Note:**

> day 96, drabble 96.
> 
> Prompt 096 - singing.
> 
> four more to go.

They met in a karaoke bar. Ben was singing when Rey walked in and his voice hit her in just the right way. After a drink for courage, she went and asked if he'd like to sing a song together. And that's how they ended up on stage singing I've Got You Babe. It was an interesting choice for two people who had just met, but it turned out great, and by the end of the night, a date to come back to the bar together was set. Soon, they decided they were a good duo outside the bar too.


End file.
